The Horrors
by annabelthegreat
Summary: Dumbledore decides that the third years need some experience in the muggle world, so he sends them to live for a month at their fellow muggle-born students houses, what happens when Harry takes some of his friends and enemies to Privet Drive... WARNING abuse... first fanfic, don't hate... just review, constructive criticism needed... AU Book 3 (Sirius still in prison)
1. Prologue

Prologue

As all the third years filed down to the great hall, gossip was flying everywhere about why professor Dumbledore had called all the third years for a meeting. Harry, Ron and Hermione where no exceptions, with Ron exclaiming loudly that he thought Dumbledore was going to give them more homework… he was almost right. As they arrived in the great hall the muttering and speculating ceased. With the look on the other professor's faces there was amusement, apprehension and downright fear on their faces. At this the buzzing stopped and everyone looked at the headmaster with growing trepidation as he began to talk;

"Now, many of you have grown up with wizards or at least some form of the wizarding world, in fact a majority of you have, this gives you only an understanding of one of the worlds around you, this month however you will be living with the muggle families of your class mates…" at the this harry blanched, unfortunately Draco Malfoy noticed and shouted over the buzz that had erupted;

"what, Potter, to afraid we will see how nice your relatives are to you" at this Ron and Hermione gave Harry an uneasy glance and they only knew a tiny fraction of what went on at the dursleys

"something like that" Harry yelled back, as Dumbledore hushed the shocked teenagers.

"We have enlarged the rooms and houses of these muggles so that you can fit, and we have given you each beds that replicate exactly what your host classmate has, you shall be in groups, I shall be splitting up friends and dorm-mates so you really experience their life, now the groups, we have 4 pupils here who live with Muggle families _(A/N I could only be bothered to do the 4 I knew)_ Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and Justin Finch-Fletchley, could they come up here please?" As they came up there were many jeers from the slytherins, with shouts of "mudblood" at this mcgonagall shut them up angrily, muttering about respect. When they arrived Dumbledore began talking again " these are the groups that you shall be staying in" he reeled of the 10 names going to each house, dread filled harry when his group was read out as Malfoy's name had not been called, and ron was going with Justin. " those staying with Harry Potter and the Dursley family will be; Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom…"

"but that's 2 dorm-mates…" someone shouted

(A/N I am now going to make up some people) "James Arnold, Rebecca Thatch and Catherine Mead, You now have 1 hour to change into your muggle clothes and collect the bags that are on each of your beds and meet us back here so we can apparate…"

"but you can't apparate in school"

"Hmmm, privileges of being the headmaster, now go, 55 minutes" They all left apart from a shocked harry who looked at the headmaster pleadingly.

"Please don't make me show them, you must know what happens"

"what are you afraid of potter?" Snape's voice sneered, "is our golden boy afraid to boast of how rich he is and how well treated he is" Harry stayed silent, fuming, his sense of powerlessness he felt at the Dursleys returning such a resentful glare, he walked out knowing what would happen.

An hour later all of the third year were apprehensive, nervous, or in harry's case, scared to death, what would the Dursleys do? He wondered, he had no doubt that Dumbledore had bribed them to take them all, Harry decided he would keep his classmates away from them and take the blame as much as possible, even for Draco, he did not want to subject even one of his worst enemies to Vernon Dursley's wrath, although, he thought, he might just get the blame for everything anyway.

Dumbledore arrived and began to set out the rules, i.e No magic, not telling muggles of the wizarding world and to keep wands out of sight and to do the school work well, they would all be going to a local school and do muggle subjects, at this Hermione beamed while the rest groaned, they could keep their wands with them, but no magic unless to signal Hodwarts if they were in life threatening danger, at this they all laughed or scoffed, but harry went paler. "Now," Dumbledore announced "lets get going, those who live with the muggles will have to take their friends to the door, as we will apparate into the nearest alleyway, remember you are exchange students from the Milton School, a posh boarding school, looking into the lives of other people." We shall take the hosts first" He grabbed Harry's arm and disapperated into a little sidestreet that harry knew very well, where Dudley, on more than one occasion, had beaten him up in. Harry shivered at the memories, Dumbledore, disapperated and reappereated as he brought the others, harry was petrified now as Draco said arrogantly.

"well show us to your mansion Potter…" Dumbledore gave him a sympathetic glance, and disapperated, leaving harry alone as he realised this was Dudley's half-term. He lead them to his 'home'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry walked as slowly as he could bear to but then he was pushed arrogantly by Draco and sped up, vehemently wishing he was at school, even if it was double potions. He knocked on the front door, and Vernon opened it, purple in the face already "you're back then and bringing your freak friends with you" at this everyone was shocked, having expected Harry's relatives to be fawning over him, Harry just looked bored but slightly afraid, everyone looked at him curiously, this was the boy who had defeated lord Voldermort's plans twice in 2 years why was he afraid of this muggle?

Harry looked down "yes uncle Vernon" he said in a small voice, that no one had heard before

"get in then, we don't want the neighbours seeing you and your freak friends, and because of this intrusion on our family, you will be in your old bedroom" Vernon sneered, harry looked slightly more scared at this, while his classmates were muttering about him getting an entire room to himself, it couldn't be that bad they thought as they filed in. "before the rules you better meet the family" he lead them into the sitting room " this is petunia, my wife and my son Dudley" the witches and wizards looked at them slightly surprised muttering their hello's, Vernon suddenly boomed, "Boy, get their things into the bedrooms, we have already removed yourh bed" at vernons order harry motioned for his friends to follow him, Draco sneering at the dursleys and the house, harry showed them to their rooms.

"sorry about my family, they don't like me or our kind much" but at this Draco piped up.

"But you will be in your old room, they must like you to give you your old room back" everyone started murmering their agreement, but harry, put a stop to it by saying.

"you'll see why it is more of a punishment that a reward soon, you better choose beds, as they were finishing this, Harry left the room to put his bag under the stairs, not wanting any one to find out yet, where he would be sleeping, if he could still fit, that is, but Petunia caught him and took the bag of him, sneering at the contents, saying;

"you shall wear what you would wear during the summer" harry blanched again, wearily trudging back upstairs to get his meagar clothes that were at least 3 sizes too big, great, he thought, more reason for everyone to tease him, as he sneaked back into his room Seamus asked him a devastating question;

"Harry, why are there bolts on your door, bars on your window and a catflap in your door" harry simply stated;

"you'll find out soon enough, probably on the weekend" Catherine and some others had started complaining about the beds, about how they were bumpy, Harry wanted to retort that they were better than what he would have to put up with, but held his tongue, he did not want to shatter their preconceptions too early, until someone piped up, probably James

"where are you sleeping Harry?" It was the most innocent of questions, but one they would all regret with the answer.

"downstairs" was the most diplomatic answer Harry thought

"but I didn't see another room" at this Harry heard his uncle bellow up the stairs.

"boy! Bring the freaks downstairs and put you're clothes in your 'room' Rule time!"He said with barely disguised glee. Harry told his classmates to follow down in about 20 seconds, while he put his clothes away, but as soon as he left they followed, curious as to know where he slept, Draco bemoaning quietly about how it was a lavish cellar, with cushioned beds and that Dumbledore had triked them, but stopped shot when the saw harry go into the cupboard under the stairs, Draco then exclaiming that he was right and that it was the entrance, Harry just didn't want them to know and that this was just an act, but after harry had straighted up, eyeing Malfoy finally broke and said.

"fine, look at my luxury, I lived here for the 1st 11 years of my life, then I moved into that room when I didn't fit anymore, I don't know how I will fit now, but, take a look" he said totally deadpan gesturing to the cupboard, that seamus noted also had a bolt on it. They all peered in, expecting stairs, but not a small cupboard, with a tiny bed and 3 toy soldiers and they massive grey clothes that harry had just placed in there, there were gasps all round but Draco, just looked sceptical, commenting that he was probably over playing things, but then Vernon yelled.

"boy! Where are you and your freak friends" everyone looked shocked and offended but Harry looked resigned and shuffled off, head down into the sitting room, where they were faced again with the Dursley family, sneering and looking at them with disgust. "right rules, 1. No freakishness, 2. DO NOT advertise your presence to the neighbours, 3. Do not threaten others and us with your freakish ways and Boy, same routine as summer now get out of here." They slunk out looking appalled, it was Saturday so at least they didn't have school until Monday, but couldn't wait to get out of there, that was when they realised that Harry hadn't come out with them and was being yelled at by Vernon and petunia with Dudley laughing in the background. Everyone, appalled began to listen.

"You freak boy! Bringing your freaks with you, couldn't your kind just leave us alone, petunia we should have taken him to an orphanage, our lives would have been infinitely better, without this freak around and now we have to put up with 9 more freaks for the month" then harry spoke amazing everyone, in the first defiant act they had seen from him

"Well at least if I was in an orphanage we would all be happy" at this Vernon did something that was unforgivable to all including Draco, Vernon span round and smacked harry around the face.

"No meals, not even in school for a week and I will lock you in your cupboard when you are not working or at school for a week too, now, make everyone dinner"

"Yes uncle Vernon" harry said in a tiny voice, scurrying off to make dinner for 13 instead of the 14 people in the house, when Vernon headed to the sitting room door everyone scarped up the stairs, watching Vernon place an alarm clock under the stairs.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N, I forgot to say on the other 2 that I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, I mean I do own all the books, films and audiobooks, but I do not own the rights. thanks for all the feedback, much appreciated... on with chapter 2...

Chapter 2

Half an hour later saw all the wizards eating, looking at harry with a mix of pity, wariness and of course from Draco, mirth, and the Dursleys sneering at harry, looking fearfully at the wizards and Dudley grinning at Draco, who he realised liked to torment Harry as well. Harry was just looking down, trying to stop his stomach growling from the smell and sight of the food. When they were done Harry cleared the plates, washed them up and went about cleaning the kitchen, Catherine and Neville offered to help, but harry simply said that he had to do it or Vernon would get worse, at this Neville and Catherine blanched, wondering how he could get worse, not wanting to know they looked at him regretfully with pity, but left to the bedroom anyway were the others were bemoaning the Dursleys, they arrived to hear

"…but he hit harry, because of us, he hit harry, we have to help"

"No we can't," Catherine interjected "we just offered but he said he had to do it or Vernon would get worse"

"But we can't sit here whilst he does all the work, I know they can, but I can't, I feel really guilty"

"Why don't we ask harry what else he has to do, and sneak him some food, come on" they sneaked down to the kitchen to see that harry was not there, "harry?" Catherine said, maybe a bit too loudly, as Vernon stormed into the hallway, yelling at them to go away, but they looked at him defiantly, sensing he was not going to win, Vernon told them to be quiet. They then heard a very small

"Leave me alone, you're not helping any of our situations" from behind the cupboard door. Seamus, who was nearest, tried to open the door. "It's bolted shut, slide the bolt across and then open the door, but if my family catch you were are all dead and I won't eat for another week" despite the warning Seamus unbolted the door, and was horrified at what he saw, as were the others when they peered in, Harry was in there, curled up, in pain, not looking at anyone. Everybody started to talk at once pleading with Harry to help himself or at least let them help him, Harry turned, resigned, making everyone gasp at the bruise that had blossomed from the smack around his face and two black eyes from his obviously punched nose which was still trickling with blood.

"What did he do?"

"Took out his frustration on having us here on me, don't worry, he has done worse" he said nonchalantly, too nonchalantly for everyone else.

"What do you mean 'worse' harry" Neville asked in hushed tones so the dursleys wouldn't hear them over the TV, people nodded along with Neville too.

Harry replied resignedly "you don't wanna know" at this everybody blanched, and even Draco Malfoy was feeling pity for his enemy, and worry for the upcoming month.

"Is it starving you of more food?"

"Generally"

"do they properly beat you" this was the question that got everyone to shut up, turning questioning glances at harry, that turned horrified to sickened to absolute hatred then concern as harry nodded slowly.


End file.
